This invention relates to belts, especially to a ball belt for use of carrying balls to facilitate easy handling, the belt may also be worn.
In sports, especially of the game tennis there is a need for a belt that can hold tennis balls. This belt can be used with very minimum of effort and time and then serve a dual purpose of being worn and holding tennis balls until ready for use.
It has been found most desirable if such a belt could be worn while holding tennis balls providing more convenience to the user. It has also been found most desirable if the belt would hold tennis balls for transport from one place to another.
Therefore, the present invention is a belt which has the combined attributes of lightweight, easy to use, able to be carried in one hand or worn around the user's waist while the user engages in the game of tennis.